School Days
by TsukiKuruseida
Summary: Little Sisters go to School


**Bioshock, Jewel of the sea, capturer of my attention, and home for a full on humorous fun time. Now for the story at hand, it goes like this: Randomly, I, the author of this story, decide to make Eleanor the mother of all the girls she bought up to the surface! One problem though: She doesn't know how to be a good mom. Well enough of the introduction, let's get on with the show.**

Eleanor lay in her bed she had bought in her apartment. She was now the proud owner of her owns little paradise. When the guy who owns it try to get her to buy it for over 1,000 bucks just for one night, Delta consciousness must have kicked in.

Let's just say, she doesn't need to pay. In fact, she actually gets a daily payment from him. Saving her father from death and having him, as a conscious was the greatest idea ever.

Except for the fact, she did have to agree: keeping him from heaven until her died or something was a bit of a selfish move.

She remembered the conversation she had with him about it.

"You couldn't just let me die, could you? As much as I love you, there's a time and place for everything!"

"Well, exxxxcuse me, father, for giving you about an extra fifty-something years of life to see the surface!"

Still, she was alone and free and… "Mama Eleanor, Mama?" Then she remembered: She was by no terms free or alone. All the little sisters are up here on the surface with her.

She remembered that she had heard a story about a man who defeated someone named Atlas and gained six little sisters as a reward for a family. Honestly, he had it off easy.

She had to entertain and keep healthy 9 different 8-year old girls. It was supposed to be bedtime but apparently one was needy. "Yes" She asked in a patient voice. The little sister was named Lena and was the shyest of all of them.

So she folded her hands defensively and timidly asked, "May I have a drink of water?" Eleanor sighed and got out of her bed. She still wore her similar white gown but now put on a robe with a couple of white slippers and went into the kitchen.

Lena walked behind her with somewhat shy patience. Eleanor picked her up and ran the water into a glass for her. Once the glass was full, she handed it to the Lena and put her down.

When Lena received her cup, she drank from it politely and made sure not leave her mouth open. Afterwards, she curtseyed and thanked her mother and ran back to her room with the other little sisters.

Eleanor sighed as she walked back to her room. She couldn't take much more of this. Although she loved the darlings with all the love of a big daddy, there was no way she could contend with all this.

Plus, she didn't want them cope up in this house all day. She wanted to give them a chance to be free and to learn how to do things themselves.

She had a newspaper from the outside in her apartment and it had an ad had especially caught her eye. It was an ad for a school.

Eleanor smirked to herself as she realized she could deal with this for a little while longer.

A Couple of week from then

The little sisters were dressed in their usual gown when their mother came into the room. They all greeted her with big smiles and practially screamed "Good morning, Mama Eleanor."

Eleanor let out of a smile and greeted them back. The little sisters where curious so one of them asked "Mama, why are you so happy?" There were, as I said, nine little sisters. You know one already, Lena, the smallest and meekest of them all. The other eight were Elena, Daisy, Rosalina, Wendy, Roxana, Romana, Kara, and Alexis.

Eleanor pulled from behind her a backpack and a couple of lunches. "Girls, you're going to school." Everybody turned their heads sideways with expressions of curiosity. Eleanor realized they probably don't know what school is.

Eleanor decided she would have to explain. "School is where you go to learn different things. Like what's the highest any of you can count?"

Each little sister tried there hardest to count as high as they could. "One… two…. Three… four…. Five."

Five was the highest any of them could count to. "Well, in school, you'll learn how to count even farer than that."

The little sisters hopped with a little bit of glee for this wonderful sounding place called school. "When are we gonna go, mama?" Roxana asked. She was red-haired and had freckles.

"Starting next week. Although you'll have to get up a bit earlier than normal." The little sisters were willing to sacrifice it if they could go to a wonderful new place.


End file.
